totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam (Total Drama 60 Club)
Liam, labeled the Adrenaline Junkie, was a contestant on Total Drama 60 Club. He competed on the Screaming Gophers V2, Rising Stars, Screaming Gophers Gen 4, and Blue Square. He later returns as a Mansion Dweller in Big House. As of The Final Sprint part 2, ''Liam is the fiancee of Kitty. Personality Liam is an adrenaline junkie, who loves having fun and doing extreme sports. In fact, he enters the game by jumping from a helicopter. His favorite sport appears to be skydiving. Liam isn't in it for the money; rather, he signed up for the show to have fun, and score a trip around the world. His fun-loving personality help him find fake love in the form of Kim, and real love in the form of Kitty. He is also able to make it all the way to the 2-team stage, before being voted out due to being an outsider from Bermuda Square. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? Liam makes his entrance by jumping out of a helicopter, looking fairly happy and hyped. In the captain vote, Liam votes for Lindsay, in hopes that she would give power to him. He is selected by Sierra for the Screaming Gophers V2. A Day Off While he is at the tiki bar, Izzy offers him an alliance with herself, Owen, and Noah. Liam then accepts, and agrees to vote for Justin. Truth or Failure This episode marks the beginning of Liam and Kim's relationship. In the challenge, Liam convinces Kim to shove him off the Elizabeth Tower as part of the challenge. In the very next round, Liam chooses dare, and is forced to kiss Kim, which he does excitedly. Chris reveals in the confessional that he actually was attempting to set up Liam and Kim. Liam and Kim then begin making out, and are disqualified from the challenge for making out too much. Kim helps Liam through another challenge, by convincing him that he is skydiving when B is forced to pick his nose, and wipe the result on Liam. Leonard jealously votes for Liam, but is the only vote against him. Liam votes with Kim for Blaineley, and Blaineley is eliminated in a 4-2-1 vote You Bet Your Monaco This episode marks the official breakup of Liam and Kim, and the start of Mark's attempts to set up Liam and Kitty. At the start of the episode, Mark mentions that Liam and Kitty are 94% compatible, and schemes to eliminate Kim using Liam. Mark goes down to 6th class to warn Liam about Kim. In the dining room, Liam launches a shot glass off a spoon into another shot glass, before Mark warns Liam about Kim, and brings up Leonard. Liam quickly puts the pieces together, and realizes that Kim is playing him. Mark offers to set him up with someone else if he works to eliminate Kim, and Liam accepts. Liam then makes an alliance with Josee, and later adds Raaheel, creating the Second Order of the Fallen Star. Mark then informs Liam and Kitty that they are compatible for each other, and Kitty seems open to the idea. Liam decides to play on the slot machines, and Kitty goes with him. Liam and Kitty agree to combine their money. After Liam and Kitty both win at a machine. Liam then admits to Owen and Kitty that Kitty is his type, but then notes that he has only seen her reality TV persona, but notes that since it was during the Ridonculous Race, it was probably legit. Liam and Kitty end with €6,784, and the Rising Stars and Tagata go to elimination. Liam schemes with Josee and Raaheel to make Kim vote for Ezekiel, and Raaheel has Liam recruit help from Mark. Mark has Sierra create a fake photo of Ezekiel and Josee snuggling, and Kim buys it, voting for Ezekiel. However, her immunity idol given to her by Cody turns out to be a fake made by a 3D printer, and Kim is voted out in a 4-1 vote. Kim applauds the Second Order of the Fallen Star's efforts, and Liam not only reveals that he is responsible for Kim's elimination, but also declares that Kim is "not his type," and officially dumps her. Kim seems unfazed, claiming she can date any other by from school. The Drama Factor Liam is chosen to compete in the challenge for the Rising Stars. In the memory challenge, Liam scores 7, earning him 2nd place, behind Emma, and 6 points. In the video challenge, Liam wins the challenge after Emma misses the last challenge, earning him 1st place, and 10 points. Liam takes 1st the puzzle challenge, earning him another 10 points. In the assault course challenge, Liam gets a time of 6:03, earning him 2nd place and 6 points. In the quiz challenge, Liam maintains a lead, answering most of the questions correctly, and wins the challenge. As a reward, Liam is allowed to choose his own team. He chooses to join the Screaming Gophers Gen 4, due to Mark and Kitty being on the team, and Mark's attempts to set Liam and Kitty up. This Game Is For Bluffers This episode marks the official beginning of Liam and Kitty's relationship. At the start of the episode, Alejandro offers Liam a chance to go skydiving with a person of his choice. Mark, in his attempts to set him and Kitty up, pressures Liam to take Kitty. Liam does decide to take Kitty, before Mark "accidentally" knocks Liam into Kitty's arms. Mark finds Liam's journal, where he finds out that Liam actually likes Kitty. Initially, Mark says he will not read it to Kitty, but this changes after Mark finds Kitty's diary, where she admits that she likes Liam as well. Liam comments on the use of James using a Grand Caravan for the skydiving. Liam explains to Kitty that she wants to pull the cord at 2,000 feet. When they get back to the plane, Mark pressures Liam and Kitty into admitting their feelings for each other, and causing them to read each other's diaries. Mark then pushes Kitty into Liam, causing Liam and Kitty to make out. Mark declares them "Litty." Don't Close Your Eyes Liam engages in the prank war on the Screaming Gophers Mk III. In fact, he performs the first prank, "marking" Katie with a blue square with a dot in the middle on her forehead. He assists Trent in pranking Mark into thinking there was a bear behind him, but was unaware of Mark carrying pepper spray, ending in Mark unintentionally pepper spraying Kitty. He and Kitty then prank Cody after Kitty hits Cody with a pie, and Liam removes the pie using a wooden sculpture of pi. Trent pranks Liam by using a speaker to make Liam think the cliff he was bungee jumping off of had been blown up, but this only served to increase his adrenaline, and cause him to attempt to dive into the water. Kitty then pranks Liam by replacing his bungee cord with a shorter one. He passes out over the water, still strapped to his bungee cord. When Mark looks for his phone in the cabin, Liam finds that it fell behind the dresser. Square Pole Dancing At the start of the episode, Liam is angry at Bermuda Square for eliminating Kitty just 3 episodes after setting him up with her, and threatens to build Mark's stadium, kidnap him, and force Mark to watch him burn his stadium down. Liam joins the Second Square alliance to eliminate Bermuda Square. Liam does not win anything in the auction. When Lindsay gets confused with Mark and Eva still being together, Liam is forced to explain that Mark and Eva faked a breakup, to get votes against Eva, allowing Mark to play the cancellation idol, eliminating Kitty. In the challenge, Liam is put on the pole in the first round, but is thrown into the cliff by Eva, putting him out of the challenge. Due to his injury, Bermuda Square votes him out as a liability, and he is eliminated by a 4-3 vote, and goes parasailing off the show. Slammed! Liam is involved in the first Apehowin Island duel against his girlfriend, Kitty. They have to memorize a 5-item sequence and be the first to assemble it, with the first to win 3 matches staying on Apehowin Island. Liam is shut out by Kitty, and is fully eliminated. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme In Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme, Liam does not ask a question. He votes for Bermuda Square to win, for setting him up with Kitty, and helping him eliminate Kim. Big House At the start, he, Kitty, Emma, and Noah create the Quad Alliance, to combat Bermuda Square. Liam is initially unaware what a backdoor is, so Noah explains it to him. When Mark approaches the Quad Alliance in an attempt to eject Bryan and Jessica, he agrees, and questions how ruthless Jessica is when Mark mentions that if Jessica finds out, she would abort the plan, to throw them off. Liam mentions that DJ doesn't lie when Mark tells him that DJ said that Noah framed Bryan for the fake photo of Mark cuddling Emma, but Mark notes that DJ could have been lied to. In ''I Played Quads In High School, he and Kitty volunteer to be marked as pawns by Jessica, thinking that she was going to backdoor Eva, and when Mark wins the Mark Remover, he removes Liam's mark, and when Eva uses the blocker, Emma ends up marked. He votes for Emma due to his relationship with Kitty. He notes that Noah gets called to the confessional every week in Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will!, ''and later plays Noah's game. When Noah suggests that the Famliance is a bigger threat than Mark and Eva the first time, Liam suggests getting Jose on their side after Kitty states that they need to take out one of the two, due to Jose being certain to play in the Removal Battle. In ''Gwen and Heather, Scott and Zoey, Bermuda Square and Tripartite Alliance..., the Quad Alliance initially plans to throw the Removal Battle to Liam after Kitty and Noah get marked, but given the nature of the Removal Battle, this proves to be impossible, but Liam is able to get a blocker anyway. Roastmaster roasts Liam for falling in love with Kim in the first half of 60 Club. He then offers a final 4 deal with Jose if he agrees not to vote for Noah, and Jose seems to accept, but reveals in the confessional that he has no plans of honoring the deal. When Kitty removes her mark, DJ tries to mark Liam, but Liam uses the blocker, forcing DJ to mark Taylor instead, but Noah is ejected in a 4-3 vote. Liam then joins the Third Square Alliance with Kitty, Eva, and Jose to combat the Famliance, and he wins MM. However, Jose loses the Unsafe Safety Battle, and after Liam marks Taylor and Junior, he realizes that they don't have enough votes. He sends Jose to get DJ on their side, and Jose uses his final 2 pact with DJ to not only get DJ on their side, but also convince him that the Famliance is a bigger threat. He then hides some fake blockers when the Third Square Alliance realizes that if Kelly or Dwayne win the Remover and the other uses the blocker, this would force Liam to mark Eva, and it would give the Famliance enough votes to eject Eva. His fake blockers work after Kelly finds one while picking players for the Removal Battle, and Taylor is ejected in a 3-2-0 vote. He sings a variation of the Oompa Loompa song when Taylor, Junior, Dwayne, and Kelly are ejected, in his goodbye messages. In Big House The Musical!, Liam finds out about Jose's final 2 deal with DJ, and makes a final 3 pact with Eva and Kitty. Third Square decides to have everyone play in the Removal Battle, but Liam comes in neither first nor last. Liam is marked by Jose next to Kelly and Dwayne, with Eva also being marked for coming in last in the Unsafe Safety Battle, leading to Liam and Kitty worrying that Liam isn't safe, and his fears are confirmed by Eva, after Jose admits to her that Liam and Kelly are his targets. He is then brought in on a plan to throw the Removal Battle to either her or Liam, and it is thrown to him. He uses the Black Hole Mark Remover on himself, and Dwayne and Kelly are ejected in a 2-1-0 vote. In Human Chess, Liam works with Eva to stop DJ from winning MM, successfully doing so. He throws the battle to Eva, allowing her to take the shot at Jose. Eva is also able to win the Mark Remover, and doesn't use it. Liam votes to eject Jose, and he is ejected in a 2-0 vote. In The Final Sprint, Part 1, Liam catches Eva and DJ forming the Dream Team to combat him and Kitty. However, Kitty is able to win MM, and saves Liam, forcing Eva and DJ to go head to head in an ejection battle. DJ wins, ejecting Eva. In ''The Final Sprint, Part 2, ''after DJ wins part 1 of the final MM battle, Liam suggests throwing part 2 of the MM battle to Kitty, due to her prowess in quiz battles. Kitty accepts, and Liam throws part 2 of the MM battle to her, leaving him ineligible to compete in part 3. Kitty is able to win part 3, and takes Liam with her to the finale, but due to Kitty winning more battles, Liam loses the jury's vote 6-1, the only vote in his favor coming from Dwayne, due to Liam's funny goodbye messages to the jury, which involved him singing them an Oompa Loompa song. Liam then proposes to Kitty on stage, and she accepts. Trivia Comparisons * Liam is one of 3 contestants to make an especially unusual entrance to the show, jumping out of a helicopter in 60 Club, with the others being Tyler, who waterskiied onto the show in Island, and Dawn, who "used a shortcut" to reach the island first and dry when Chris blew up the yacht in Revenge of the Island. * Liam is the only male 60 Club contestant to be in more than one relationship over the course of the season, being in a relationship with Kim from Truth or Failure to You Bet Your Monaco, and Kitty from This Game Is For Bluffers. ** He is one of 2 60 Club contestants overall to be in more than one relationship over the course of the season, the other being Kim, who was in a relationship with Leonard and Liam. Competition * Liam is the only 60 Club newbie to be eliminated during the 2-team stage, being eliminated in Square Pole Dancing. ** He is also the only contestant on 60 Club to be eliminated as the result of a thrown challenge, with no use of an idol ** He is one of 2 60 Club contestants to be eliminated as the result of a thrown challenge, the other being Kitty. *** Coincidentially, they are in a relationship, and were both eliminated by Bermuda Square. * Liam is the first member of Second Square to be eliminated in 60 Club. ** He is also the only 60 Club newbie to be in the alliance. * Liam is one of 6 contestants to never be marked on ejection night, the others being Kelly, Dwayne, Junior, Jose, and Eva. * Liam is the only contestant to have the Mark Remover used on him by someone besides himself. * Liam has caused 7 eliminations. ** He has directly eliminated Leonard, Kim, Junior, and Taylor. ** He has indirectly eliminated Brick, Carrie, and Anna. Miscellanious * Liam is the only contestant confirmed to skydive. Production * Initially, Liam was going to be more of a jerk, and one of the antagonists of the season. However, this was later thrown out in favor of his current personality. * Liam and Kim were initially going to be in a legitimate relationship, as Kim would undergo a "defrosting ice queen" storyline much like Alejandro actually falling for Heather, but this was thrown out when Kitty was brought into the game, in favor of allowing Kim to let her feelings for Liam get the best of her, and causing her to be outfoxed by Bermuda Square. The lesson? If you're going to run an Alejandro scheme, stick to it! * Don's model was used for vectoring assistance for Liam.